Something Else
by riversocks
Summary: Post Row, Row, Row Your Boat. Lincoln has just become free of his curse from the Boiuna and starts to gain back Lena's trust when something decides to get in the way.


**This is my first try at FanFiction so if you read it please send a review! Questions, comments, concerns, improvments, anything! Thanks!**

* * *

"It's never gonna let us go."

Those words rang through Lincoln head for what seemed like hours. He rubbed his neck and tried to process what was going on. They had finally found his father and were about to make it home when the Boiuna decided to take her revenge. He looked around at all the crew members around him. The looks of grief on their faces showed they felt about the same as him. His mom and dad were studying the map, though it would do them no good now. They all exchanged distressed looks, everyone's minds running a hundred miles an hour, trying to figure out a way home.

"_We know too much." _Jahel declared in her thick Spanish accent, breaking the painful silence.

Everyone turned toward her trying to make sense of the situation. But Lincoln knew it was true. He knew _way _more than he had intended to when he had agreed to come search for his dad. The Boiuna had been _inside _him, controlling and taunting everything important to him. She knew all his secrets, his thoughts, saw through _his _eyes. Even though he was free of her, he could feel something dark on the inside, gnawing at him, trying to push its way out.

"So, you're saying we were better off letting those zombie people kill us? After all, it probably would've been less painful then being eternally trapped, right?" Clark practically yelled, throwing his hands into the air and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Clark, just try and stay positive. The Boiuna has spared us all this time hasn't she? If we weren't worth something to her then I wouldn't be here. Neither would Lincoln. And we _know _she doesn't spare her enemies. She's made that clear to us."

"El Colgado." The words flew out of Lincoln's mouth like snakes. Something; some_one_ had made him say it. "Err… Jonas," he corrected, "I don't know where that came from." He shook his head, rubbing his blonde hair, trying to erase all the cruel thoughts that were pounding on the inside of his skull.

"Well, what are we supposed to do then? Any ideas? Anyone? Tess?" Clark said impatiently directing everyone's eyes toward her.

"Let's just continue along the path of the Boiuna and try to figure this out. Let's stay out of trouble, no one is gonna be getting shot on my watch. And no one is _definitely _going to be taken over by a spirit either."

Lincoln looked over and saw Lena shudder. He could barely take the look of fear on her face. It ate at him. He was supposed to be the one person she could trust. Ever since her Dad had died, they'd been getting closer, trying to restore the relationship they had had when they were seven. But ever since he'd died, then came back to life, she wasn't the same. She couldn't even look at him without that look of terror in her eyes he resented so much.

"Hey, Lena, can I talk to you… In private?" Lincoln tried to sound as comforting as he could.

"Sure, Lincoln." She replied, slowly making her way across the room and over to his side.

He took her hand and made his way through the maze of halls on The Magus and finally arrived in the bedroom they had shared all those years ago. The room where they started to become friends and where they had stayed up late nights playing hide and go seek. The same room where he sang lullabies to her when she couldn't sleep at night. The same lullabies that the Boiuna had used to taunt her.

"Listen, I know last night was probably the worst thing that's happened so far. I know you're hurting so much on the inside, and I can't expect you to forgive me right away, I understand that. But I want you to know that _wasn't _me._ It_ was inside me. The Boiuna doesn't spare anyone from her wrath, especially the ones most important to me. I didn't mean a word _I_, well she, said. I wish I could do something, but I can't. All I want is for you to trust me again," _And not get that look in your eyes every time I look at you, _He thought, but didn't dare mention. "Do you think you can begin to forgive me?"

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and felt her shiver. He gently swiped her blonde locks off her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He could feel her shoulders relaxed and she heaved a sigh. She laid her head on his shoulder and a small smile formed on her face, a glimmer of hope that she could begin to trust him again.

_That's a good sign, _he thought, _she's starting to loosen up around me._

But before Lena could get any words out, they heard a blood curdling scream from the deck. They took one look at each other before they took off from Lincoln's bedroom and ran to the deck. They stepped out and saw no one but Emmet standing with his back to them. He turned around slowly, a crooked smirk pasted on his face.

"D-Dad, what's going on?" Lincoln hated when his voice cracked. "Dad? Dad, what's wrong?"

"_Nothing my dear Lincoln, everyone's __just__ fine." _But the voice that came from Emmet Cole was not his own. It was someone, rather some_thing_ else.


End file.
